The present invention relates generally to deck drains, and more particularly to a self-cleaning deck drain assembly that includes an integral valve and that is substantially made of composite plastic material. Deck drains are known and have been used to drain wastewater and other liquids from decks, floors and other such planar surfaces. For instance, deck drains are widely used aboard naval ships to facilitate the expedient drainage of wastewater, seawater and other liquids from shipboard decks, particularly passageways, heads, scullery, galley, machinery spaces as well as decks exposed to the weather and seas.
United States Navy Standard Drawing 80064-803-138579, Fittings, Deck Drains (Rev. G) (1987) illustrates several types of past deck drains that have been used aboard United States Navy ships. These and other such deck drains historically have been a source of procurement and maintenance expense to the United States Navy. A disadvantage of past deck drains is that they are prone to corrosion and require substantial maintenance to keep in good working condition. The materials used to fabricate past deck drains are susceptible to cosmetic and structural corrosion caused by extended exposure to the marine environment.
For instance, Navy Drawing 80064-803-1385789 further illustrates that past deck drains have been made of various combinations of cast bronze, cast steel, aluminum and copper-nickel. While these metals resist corrosion to some degree, they are nevertheless subject to the corrosive effects caused by long exposure to weather, seas and chemical entrained in drainage liquids. Past deck drains also suffer from galvanic corrosion (electrolysis) resulting from using drain components of dissimilar metals, for example assembling the deck drains using steel, stainless steel, aluminum, monel, bronze or brass screws. Past deck drains are often assembled using special alloy screws that are prone to either getting lost during maintenance, corroding, or both.
A further disadvantage of past deck drains is that they are prone to getting internally obstructed with small particulate matter, particularly because it is often time-consuming and difficult for the ship's crew to disassemble the drains for cleaning. Past deck drains require considerable expertise and time to disassemble, typically requiring the use of hand tools and detailed maintenance procedures to ensure that the drain remains clean and corrosion-free. For example, some past deck drains must be partly or even completely removed from the deck to enable particulate matter to be removed from internals of the deck drain. Other past deck drains are readily removed from the deck for cleaning, yet are susceptible to coming loose from the deck during normal operation due to the impact of foot or vehicle traffic on the drain grating. Past deck drains, particularly deck drain screws, bolts or other fasteners, are often lost because they are swept into the drain. Critical small parts of past deck drains often become loosened and fall out due to the repeated low frequency vibration of the deck caused by, for instance, the effect of the operation of the ship's engines or other equipment upon the structure, driving the decking surface.
Further disadvantageously, past deck drains are expensive to install and normally require that that deck drain assembly be welded into or to the underside of the deck using expensive welding procedures. Past deck drains are also expensive because they are typically made out of exotic metallic alloys in an attempt to better resist corrosion, yet that often require special welding and assembly techniques to install, repair and replace as the surrounding multiple layers of corrosion protection and surface finish around the drain must be restored.
Backflow of waste liquids and gases is particularly of concern aboard naval ships because backflow may include flooding seawater or fire combustion gases when the ship sustains damage by accident or combat. Combustion gases from shipboard fires, or seawater admitted through damage to the ship's hull, can disastrously spread throughout the ship by passing through the deck drains of the ship's drainage system. Indeed, past deck drains, notably those made of bronze or aluminum are particularly susceptible to damage or even outright combustion caused by shipboard fires. Thus, past deck drains represent a potential source of danger to naval ships because they are prone to spreading seawater, chemicals, flammable liquids, gases and fire combustion gases to flood throughout the interior of the ship during combat, accident or fire.
Information relevant to attempts to address these problems can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,320,903, 3,042,210, 3,725,964, 4,910,811, 5,724,777 and 6,537,446. However, each one of these references suffers from one or more of the following disadvantages:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,320,903, issued to Archer on Jun. 1, 1943, discloses a scupper valve installed in an opening of a ship's hull and operable to drain water and other liquids from the deck of the ship to the sea. Archer, however, does not disclose a valve disposed within a removable top part and operable to close the outlet opening and thereby prevent liquid from draining from the drain. Archer does not disclose a valve actuator substantially disclosed within a grating and operable to open and close a drain.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,042,210, issued to Hattori on Jul. 3, 1962, discloses a trap that is made detachable from a floor drain so that accumulated mud, dust, and the like in the trap may be easily removed for cleaning. Hattori, however, does not disclose a plurality of circumferentially spaced locking tabs affixed to the edge of a grating, nor a plurality of tab receivers formed in a housing to lock the trap within the outer housing of the drain. Hattori does not disclose a valve disposed within the trap apparatus and operable to close a drainpipe, thereby preventing liquid draining or flooding from the drain. Hattori does not disclose a seal on the drain apparatus to prevent the escape of gases from the drain. Hattori does not disclose that the trap may be made of fire-resistant, low-smoke, non-corroding composite material.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,725,964, issued to Whitsett on Apr. 10, 1973, discloses a trap for a kitchen sink drain that can be lifted out of the receptacle with which it is used for cleaning purposes. Whitsett, however, does not disclose a plurality of circumferentially spaced locking tabs affixed to the edge of a grating, nor a plurality of tab receivers formed in a housing to lock the trap within the housing tube. Whitsett does not disclose a valve disposed within the trap and operable to a drainpipe, thereby preventing liquid draining from the drain. Whitsett does not disclose that the trap may be made of fire-resistant, low-smoke, non-corroding composite material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,811, issued to Izzi, Sr. on Mar. 27, 1990, discloses an all-plastic floor drain, including a rigid plastic connector body and a rigid plastic strainer plate that is received in an annular recess in the connector body. Izzi, Sr., however, does not disclose that the floor drain may be made of fire-resistant, low-smoke, non-corroding composite material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,724,777, issued to Hubbard on Mar. 10, 1998, discloses a roof drain arrangement and method for sealing a space between an existing drain opening, the roof drain arrangement, and a new roof membrane. Hubbard, however, does not disclose that the roof drain arrangement may be sealed using polysuldife or polyurethane adhesives.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,537,446, issued to Sanguinetti on Mar. 25, 2003, discloses an apparatus and system for removing debris and contaminants from water passing through a storm drain. Sanguinetti, however, does not disclose a plurality of circumferentially spaced locking tabs affixed to the edge of the debris trap, nor a plurality of tab receivers formed in the body portion to lock the debris trap within the body portion. Sanguinetti does not disclose a valve disposed within the apparatus or system and operable to prevent liquid draining from the drain. Sanguinetti does not disclose that the body potion is adhesively affixed to the storm drain. Sanguinetti does not disclose that the apparatus may be made of fire-resistant, low-smoke, non-corroding composite material.
For the foregoing reasons there is a need for a self-cleaning deck surface drain, that is substantially fire and corrosion-resistant.